


Pitch Black a.k.a. The Boogeyman

by IzzyMaster



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMaster/pseuds/IzzyMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw movie Rise of the Guardians the other day and I fell on love with Pitch! I thought he was a really good character even though he was the bad guy and temporarily killed Sandy but he was still cool. I actually felt pretty bad for him since no one could see him. Love the movie though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black a.k.a. The Boogeyman

Listen children, listen well  
I have a story that I must tell  
The Boogieman is here you see  
And he has come for you and me

The Boogieman is here  
He's right above your head  
He comes for you in the night  
And hides under your bed

He's very tall and lean  
His eyes a glowing yellow  
He's not very mean  
But he is a scary fellow

Pitch Black is his name  
And he likes it that way  
Scaring is his game  
So good luck today

It's Halloween night  
The day to get scared  
Get ready for a fright  
Not some giant Easter hare

You can't see him  
But he can see you  
Now he's getting ready  
For some little kid stew!  
Phsych!

You may not like him  
But he doesn't really care  
He'll make the lights go dim  
And he'll give you quite a scare

Black horses made of nightmares  
They are his loyal steeds  
With a flick of his wrist  
They will follow, yes indeed

Still don't see him  
That's alright  
He'll be under your bed  
Tonight.

Sleep well.


End file.
